


Control

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Black Speech, Hand Jobs, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Dominance/Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor's attempts to make Annatar lose control lead to some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Celebrimbor bent over the worktable, carefully studying the diagrams in front of him. He was drenched in sweat from the warmth of the forge. He wore only a pair of dark brown breeches, his robe and shirt long since removed. They had been working for hours. Every once in a while he stole a glance at Annatar who stood beside him equally unclothed. Even covered in sweat, his golden hair stuck to the sides of his face, the Maia somehow still looked pristine and unearthly. 

Celebrimbor turned back to the diagrams. They showed armor that was both sleek and strong. Eregion was not at war yet, but darkness was looming. Everyone could feel it. More and more orcs were venturing into elven lands. Something was coming, and Celebrimbor was determined to protect his people. 

Celebrimbor started as he felt a warm body press into his back. Annatar wrapped his arms around Celebrimbor and brushed his lips down the elf’s neck. 

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor moaned. “Annatar, we need to finish. This new armor design you showed me will work. I need to have an example to show the Council.”

“Relax, Tyelpe. We will finish. That does not mean we cannot delay a few hours for something more enjoyable,” Annatar replied as he brushed Celebrimbor’s hair to the other side.

Celebrimbor closed his eyes and leaned back against the Maia as Annatar’s lips returned to his neck. He moaned. He breathed in the familiar scene of the Maia mixed with the smells of the forge. Annatar was intoxicating. Every time the Maia touched him Celebrimbor could do nothing but lose himself in the sensations.

Celebrimbor could feel Annatar’s bare chest pressing against his back, and he could feel Annatar’s hardness resting against his arse. He needed more. It was never enough. He turned around and pressed his own mouth against Annatar’s. He opened his mouth against the Maia’s tongue as Annatar quickly took control of the kiss.

Celebrimbor’s own hardness was pressing against his breeches. The haze of arousal was setting in. He groaned as he felt a hand stroke against the cloth covering his length. He looked up at Annatar smirking above him. Suddenly Celebrimbor pulled away. The Maia drove him wild. For once he wanted to affect Annatar the way Annatar affected him. Annatar raised an eyebrow and reached forward to grab him again.

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor said. “It is my turn. Let me. You do so much for me. Let me take care of you this one time.”

Annatar nodded as Celebrimbor knelt to the floor before the Maia. Celebrimbor leaned forward to run his mouth against the Maia’s encased hardness. Annatar let out a small sound. Encouraged, Celebrimbor quickly unlaced the breeches and pulled out Annatar’s length. He looked up at Annatar with a slight grin as he ran his hand along the Maia.

“Go on then, Tyelpe,” Annatar encouraged. “Show me what your mouth can do.”

Celebrimbor slid his hand down to grip the base. Then he leaned forward for a taste. Annatar’s intoxicating scent filled him, blocking out everything else. He ran his tongue up the Maia’s length. Annatar hissed and gripped his hair tighter.

Celebrimbor took the Maia in his mouth. The Maia was large enough to easily fill him. Celebrimbor relaxed his jaw to take down more. Then he slid back up and then down again. He could feel Annatar getting harder and harder against his tongue.

“That’s it,” Annatar murmured above him, his fingers anchored in Celebrimbor’s hair. “My Tyelpe. So good.”

Celebrimbor ran his tongue up Annatar’s length before enveloping it again. Annatar groaned. Celebrimbor forced his throat to relax as Annatar began to gently thrust. The Maia was always in such complete control of himself, even when he was fucking Celebrimbor. Now, though, Celebrimbor could see that the Maia was quickly losing every bit of that control.

“Such a pretty mouth, My Tyelpe. So good. Izub,” Annatar groaned. 

Celebrimbor started. He was not sure he had heard right. That was impossible, right? Of course it was. He turned his attention back to the Maia, stroking against the length with his tongue as the Maia continued to thrust. 

“Izub Golug, My elf. So good. Mir goj. ” Annatar moaned as he gripped against Celebrimbor’s hair and thrust his length deeper between the elf’s lips.

Celebrimbor froze. No. It could not possibly be. He was not hearing right. 

“That’s it. Take it all. Tholl. Open for me. Kaul,” Annatar said.

Celebrimbor tried to pull off to question, but the Maia held him firm. So Celebrimbor let Annatar use his mouth. He would ask later. Annatar’s thrusts lost their rhythm. Celebrimbor again ran his tongue against the Maia.

“Mir… Mir… So good,” Annatar breathed out.

The Maia thrust once more and came. He kept his grip in Celebrimbor’s hair until Celebrimbor swallowed every drop of seed. 

Annatar slowly pulled his spent length out from between Celebrimbor’s lips. Then he knelt down in front of him. Celebrimbor stared at the Maia. He was completely confused. This was Annatar, the Lord of Gifts, who had shared his secrets and his bed. How could this Maia possibly know Black Speech?

“Annatar….” Celebrimbor started to say. His words broke off into a moan as one hand gently reached into his breeches to caressed his length.

“Hush now. Relax, Tyelpe.” Annatar said as his hand slid up and down the length. “Clearly you were so good that I was merely saying words that I heard before by chance. It is nothing you need concern yourself with.”

He should press Annatar further. He knows he should. But Annatar’s fingers are stroking his length, pushing rational thought from his mind. He melted into the Maia’s touch and thrust into those talented fingers. Why should he not trust Annatar? The Maia had shared so much with him. What did a small slip of the tongue matter compared to that?

Celebrimbor keened as he came. His seed coated the Maia’s fingers. His body slumped against Annatar as he panted. The Maia reached up to the worktable beside them to grab a grey rag. He wiped Celebrimbor’s seed off his hand before replacing the rag. Then he wrapped his hands around the elf and just held him.

“Mine,” Annatar whispered into Celebrimbor’s ear.

“Yours,” Celebrimbor agreed. He felt safe here in Annatar’s arms. He pushed aside all of his remaining worries. He could trust Annatar.

**Author's Note:**

> There actually isn’t that much Black Speech, just a few words, and very little in terms of grammar. I took the words I used from two sources:  
> 1\. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Speech  
> 2\. http://www.angelfire.com/ia/orcishnations/englishorcish.html
> 
> The translations are:  
> Izub: Mine  
> Golug: Elf  
> Mir: Good  
> Goj: Mouth  
> Tholl: Deep  
> Kaul: Open


End file.
